Tutora
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. Le parecía todo demasiado sencillo. Asuna solo daría asesorías a un par de estudiantes para conseguir dinero y ya, pero no contaba con que uno de ellos fuera la misma persona que lo bautizó como beater. #KiriAsuweek2015 Día 4: Kazuto celoso


Uff ya llevo tres días seguidos de la KiriAsu week, el tema del cuarto día es "Kazuto Celoso". ¿Cómo resistirme a la idea de un sobreprotector y celoso Kazuto por su querida Asuna? OwO Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Todavía era temprano, y con el pasillo vacío de estudiantes Asuna tomó la oportunidad para colocar su anuncio sobre el tablón de anuncios.

 _Tutorías y clases de refuerzo para cualquier materia por Asuna Yuuki. Horario flexible, precio variable y puede llegarse a un acuerdo._

 _Para más información disponible en el salón 2-A o a través del correo xxxxx_

Tenía buenas calificaciones, y el periodo de exámenes se acercaba, ¿qué mejor manera de conseguir dinero que como tutora?

Asuna miró con orgullo al anuncio y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero chocó contra el cuerpo de alguien parado detrás de ella.

"L-Lo siento." Asuna tartamudeó pero luego sonrió al ver el rostro del joven.

"¿Así que planeas conseguir trabajo como tutora?" La voz varonil de Kazuto le preguntó despreocupado.

"Así es." Asintió orgullosa. "Tengo confianza en mis habilidades, además de que es una buena manera de conseguir dinero."

"¿Dinero?" Preguntó extrañado. "Asuna, eres la última persona que conozco que necesita dinero…"

Asuna se cruzó de brazos esperando una reacción similar. "No entiendes Kazuto. Quiero comprarme una computadora nueva y si mi madre la compra tendrá todo el derecho de restringírmela cuando se le antoje. Si consigo el dinero por mis propios medios no podrá hacer nada."

"Ah…" Kazuto musitó intrigado, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos tranquilamente. "Ya veo. Entonces en ese caso si es para una buena causa como esa te ayudaré."

"¿En serio?" El rostro de Asuna se iluminó emocionado. Su primer cliente en cuestión de minutos ¡y no era nada menos que el mismo Kazuto!

La expresión inocente del pelinegro se tornó pícara y sonrió traviesamente. "Podrías ayudarme a estudiar biología."

"¡Por supuesto! Es solo cuestión de entender conceptos y de entender los-" Asuna se detuvo en seco y miró a su novio molesta al entender a lo que se refería. La mueca disgustada de la pelirroja solo hizo que Kazuto comenzara a reír y que ella se avergonzara más por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" Le gritó con un puchero y lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo, consiguiendo que Kazuto riera triunfante.

* * *

"¡Muchas gracias Asuna!" Keiko sujetó las manos de Asuna agradecida, sacudiéndolas fervorosamente. "¡Pasé mi examen de matemáticas gracias a ti!"

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que sí podías." Asuna la alentó con una sonrisa.

Keiko rio aliviada y asintió. "La próxima vez que necesite ayuda definitivamente iré contigo." Exclamó entusiasmada y se despidió de su amiga, corriendo de regreso a su propio salón.

Asuna suspiró aliviada por su amiga, orgullosa de haber cumplido otro buen trabajo.

Su servicio de tutora empezó lento, pero después de las primeras dos personas su pequeño negocio se impulsó rápidamente. Hizo lo mejor en elegir un precio base razonable, y aunque no era mucho ya casi terminaba de conseguir el dinero necesario para su computadora. Era una sensación bastante satisfactoria, no sólo el conseguir su paga, pero el ver que su trabajo ayudó a todos esos alumnos.

Aunque todavía quedaba tiempo de receso regresó a su salón a repasar sus notas una vez más, pensando que tal vez con lo bien que le ha estado yendo podría conseguir una computadora de mejor calidad.

"Yuuki."

Confundida por la manera formal de llamarla y la voz varonil que no reconoció Asuna levantó la vista de su libreta para ver quién la necesitaba.

Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Kibaou frente a ella. Nunca llegó a interactuar con él dentro de SAO, pero por lo que recordaba que había hecho cuando estuvo al mando de El Ejército sabía que no era de fiar. No solo eso pero su apariencia tampoco le daba buena espina.

"Te puedo ayudar en algo Kibaou?" Le preguntó asertivamente.

No se sentía del todo cómoda estando con alguien de otro grupo que vino a buscarla tan personalmente, sobretodo porque no se conocían. Ahora que lo pensaba no lo había escuchado entrar, ¿entró tan sigilosamente a propósito?

"Escuché que eres buena tutora. Esperaba pudieras ayudarme." Le dijo ásperamente, casi desinteresado.

"Claro que puedo." Replicó estoicamente. Por su puesto que podía hacerlo, no dudaba en sus habilidades.

"Bien, ¿puedo venir a buscarte después de clases?"

"Seguro." De su mochila Asuna sacó una pequeña libreta, y hasta el final de una enorme lista con nombres escribió 'Kibaou'.

"De hecho mi nombre es Kiba Ouchi, con Kiba es suficiente." Agregó incómodamente, pensando que tal vez lo ideal era que ambos supieran el nombre del otro si iban a trabajar juntos.

Asuna elevó una ceja curiosa, sorprendida por sus repentinos modales. Borró 'Kibaou' de la lista y lo reemplazó con 'Kiba'.

"Dependiendo cómo resulte la sesión de hoy veré cuántas más serán necesarias, pero claro si decides terminar antes o quieres más por mí no hay problema." La chica explicó casualmente.

"Entiendo. Nos vemos, Asuna." Con un ligero meneo de su mano se despidió y salió del salón en silencio.

Qué interacción más extraña. Por lo que Kazuto le había contado Kibaou era un chico grosero, hostil y buscapleitos. Pero aunque el joven que se presentó no era del todo amigable, tampoco daba la impresión de que fuera agresivo. Parecía reservado, introvertido y razonable, cualidades que menos se esperaba de él. ¿Acaso era posible que después de lo sucedido en SAO lograra reformarse?

Asuna sonrió internamente a la idea. Parecía que después de todo hasta el más perdido podía cambiar para bien.

* * *

' _Le estaré dando asesoría a alguien hoy después de clase, así que saldré un poco más tarde.'_

Kazuto volvió a leer el mensaje que Asuna le había dejado y sonrió a sí mismo mientras permanecía recargado afuera de la escuela. Considerando que él también salió más tarde de lo usual ese día supuso que esperar a la pelirroja sería una agradable sorpresa.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se apresuró en guardar el celular de vuelta en su bolsillo. Sin embargo al asomarse por la puerta se heló al ver a Kibaou. Se miraron el uno al otro estoicamente, una notable tensión en el aire. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto tan tarde en la escuela?

"¡Kazuto!"

Escuchó la voz femenina entusiasmada llamarlo.

Apartó su mirada recelosa de Kibaou quien ya se había alejado de los dos y recibió a Asuna con un una mueca preocupada. Si ambos salieron del edificio casi al mismo tiempo ¿entonces Asuna estaba asesorando a Kibaou?

"Asuna ¿qué estabas haciendo con él?" Kirito sujetó los hombros de la chica consternado, mirándola de arriba abajo en busca de algo fuera de lo normal en ella, fuera un golpe, rasguño o moretón.

"Le estaba dando asesoría de Física." Respondió la pelirroja despreocupada. "¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?"

"No deberías estar con él Asuna, ese sujeto nunca me ha dado buena espina. Desde que inició el juego Kibaou ha-"

"Kiba." Asuna lo interrumpió.

"¿…Qué?"

"Su nombre es Kiba Ouchi, llamarlo por su nombre de SAO es algo descortés ¿sabes?" Agregó con una risilla.

¿Por qué hablaba de él con tanta familiaridad? Kazuto no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado. Juraba haberle advertido a la pelirroja de Kibaou, siendo él mismo testigo de lo poco razonable que podía ser. ¿Qué tal si tenía malas intenciones y usaba el servicio de Asuna como excusa para acercase a ella?

Quizás era solo eran sus instintos por protegerla, pero igual no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios. "Asuna, escucha lo que te voy a decir."

Extrañada por el tono solemne y serio del pelinegro, Asuna permaneció callada.

"Si sientes que algo de él te da mala espina, ya sea algo que diga o haga, dímelo de inmediato."

Asuna frunció el ceño preocupada. Apreciaba el sentimiento de Kazuto, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás estaba exagerando. "De acuerdo."

Kazuto sonrió aliviado. "Bien, por el momento que eso está resuelto ¿quieres ir a algún lado antes de ir a casa?"

"¿Qué tal un helado?"

* * *

"¿Qué tanto puede durar un servicio de asesoría para un examen?" Kazuto murmuró irritado bajo su aliento.

Ryoutarou quien estaba sentado a su lado almorzando plácidamente le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda de apoyo. "Tranquilo, lo estás pensando demasiado."

"Llevan casi dos semanas viéndose después de clase. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?" Gruñó irritado, vigilando desde su asiento la mesa dónde Asuna pasaba el receso con sus amigas charlando alegremente.

"¿En serio crees que Asuna es capaz de dejarte por ese tipo?" Ryoutarou preguntó intrigado.

"No es Asuna quien me preocupa, es Kibaou. Por alguna razón no logro estar tranquilo sabiendo que la ve diariamente."

"¿No te ha dicho Asuna cuándo dejarán de verse?"

Pero por supuesto. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Con la mirada clavada en Asuna tomó su celular y la llamó por mensaje.

' _¿Cuándo terminarás de dar asesorías?'_

Observó como la pelirroja revisó su celular y le dio una discreta sonrisa al leer su mensaje.

' _¿Por qué preguntas? ¡No me digas que estás celoso o algo así! :P'_

Si lo estaba. Estaba celoso y furioso del solo ver a ese sujeto y a su novia juntos, pero conocía a Asuna lo suficiente como para querer darle la satisfacción.

' _Extraño tenerte para mí solo.'_

Una risa diabólica se apoderó de sus labios al ver la abochornada mueca de Asuna.

' _En verdad no tienes remedio… Hoy será la última sesión. Y creo que después de eso voy a cancelar mi servicio, ya conseguí el dinero y estoy agotada.'_

' _Oh créame subcomandante que después de eso yo mismo me encargaré de dejarla agotada.'_

No pudo evitar reír pícaro al ver el rostro de Asuna sonrojado al límite mientras la chica guardó su celular con un puchero, ignorando a Rika y Keiko que le preguntaban si estaba bien.

"¿Supongo que todo está bien ahora?" Ryoutarou preguntó después de ver las consecutivas reacciones de la pareja a lo largo de la conversación.

"Sí, parece que sí." Kazuto suspiró aliviado, regresando su atención al sándwich a medio comer que había dejado olvidado.

"Ah Kiba, ¿qué sucede?"

Todos los sentidos de Kazuto se encendieron alertas al escuchar la voz distante de Asuna. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira, y solo pudo quedarse sentado allí observando mientras Kibaou se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

"Ah vaya." Ryoutarou suspiró derrotado, viendo los puños que se formaron en las manos de Kazuto. "Eso fue rápido."

No le prestó atención a la conversación por la furia que lo cegaba. Solo vio como Rika y Keiko miraba en desconfianza a Kibaou y permanecían en silencio mientras Asuna leía los apuntes del castaño y le señalaba varias cosas.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Si tantas dudas tenía ¿por qué no esperar a la hora de la sesión? ¿Acaso tendría que actuar drásticamente para hacer saber que Asuna era suya?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kazuto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba Asuna.

"O-Oye ¿qué haces?" Escuchó a Ryoutarou preguntar detrás de él pero lo ignoró.

"En este caso no te dan el valor de la aceleración, pero si la reemplazas con ésta fórmula y usas los datos que te da el problema…" Asuna no pudo terminar la oración al ver a Kazuto acercase a ellos con una intimidante mirada clavada en Kibaou. "¿K-Kazuto?"

Solo cuándo Kazuto estaba a unos metros de ellos Kibaou notó su presencia y lo miró molesto. "¿Te importaría esperar tu turno? Yo llegué primero." Le bufó malhumorado.

Pero Kazuto ignoró las palabras de ambos, y una vez que estaba frente a Asuna sin advertencia alguna se agachó, tomó las mejillas rosadas de la chica y la besó bruscamente.

Keiko se cubrió los ojos avergonzada, Rika suspiró para nada sorprendida y Kibaou solo permaneció quieto estupefacto.

Asuna gimió sorprendida ante la inusual fuerza del beso, incapaz de empujar al pelinegro. Era raro que Kazuto le diera muestras de afecto en pleno público, pero mucho más lo era que fueran así de intensos.

Al fin la dejó ir, y sin una sola palabra le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Kibaou y se retiró temprano a su salón.

"¡L-Lo siento!" Asuna se disculpó, todavía aturdida por el beso. "No sé qué le sucede… a veces actúa como todo un idiota."

Kibaou no le prestó atención a las palabras de Asuna, su mirada todavía fija por dónde Kazuto se había retirado.

* * *

Asuna seguía repasando sus notas en silencio mientras esperaba que Kibaou terminara el ejercicio que acababa de explicarle. Por más que releía los apuntes uno tras otro seguía sin poder concentrarse. Sabía que Kazuto podía ser celoso ¿pero besarla en medio de la cafetería frente a todos? ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso!

"No sabía que el beater era tu novio." Kibaou dijo irrumpiendo el silencio.

La pena del recuerdo le regresó a Asuna tan rápidamente que ignoró la mención de beater en la oración. "Sí lo es, pero no entiendo por qué se pone celoso de la nada…" Murmuró avergonzada.

"Se ve que no sabe tratar a una mujer." Dijo amargamente sin despegar su mirada de la libreta.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Quería insinuar algo con eso?

"No esperaba menos." Añadió sombríamente, evadiendo la mirada de Asuna.

¿A esto se refería Kazuto con su advertencia?

No volvieron a conversar al respecto por el resto de la sesión, pero Asuna no podía evitar sentir una sensación de temor en su pecho.

* * *

"Kazuto ya nos vamos." Rika llamó desde la puerta del salón, esperando a que Ryoutarou terminara de guardar sus cosas.

"¡Iremos al centro comercial! ¿Vienes?" Lo invitó Keiko alegremente.

Ryoutarou rio mientras llevaba su mochila por su hombro despreocupadamente. "No se molesten chicas, Romeo aquí va esperar a que salga Asuna."

Kazuto miró a su amigo de soslayo ligeramente molesto. "No tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?"

"Claro que no, ya todos sabemos que no aguantas mucho tiempo sin tu amada." Replicó Rika burlona. "Diviértanse."

"¡Nos vemos Kazuto!"

"Asegúrate de quitar esa mirada de asesino cuando la veas." Ryoutarou se despidió y se fue junto con Rika y Keiko.

Una vez solo Kazuto suspiró impaciente mirando a su reloj. Ya casi era hora. Observó melancólicamente por la ventana el atardecer, viendo los mismos naranjas que en el cabello de Asuna.

* * *

Después de dar por terminada la última sesión, despedirse y desearle suerte a Kibaou en su examen Asuna se apresuró a salir del edificio. Desde ese extraño comentario que hizo se sentía terriblemente inquieta estando sola con él y solo quería salir de regreso a la seguridad de su hogar. Pudo haber sido difícil los últimos días, pero valió la pena todo ese trabajo, Asuna ya tenía el dinero suficiente y hasta un poco más. Todo salió bien.

Una vez fuera del edificio antes de emprenderse camino a casa Asuna se desvió ligeramente a tomar un trago de agua al costado del gimnasio. Casi siempre estaba lleno de estudiantes practicando todo tipo de deportes, pero en esos momentos no había ni un alma cerca. No que le sorprendiera considerando que era viernes, pero parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Se agachó sobre un bebedero y recogió su cabello mientras tomaba agua, aliviada de poder satisfacer sus labios secos.

"¿Sigues aquí?"

Espantada por la repentina voz Asuna se levantó y miró detrás de ella para encontrar a Kibaou.

"Kiba… ¿aún no te vas a casa?" Murmuró nerviosa.

"No tengo prisa. ¿Qué usualmente ese sujeto no te espera siempre?"

¿Por qué preguntaba? ¿Por qué quería saber? Asuna tragó asustada. Algo de todo esto no se sentía para nada bien, algo en su actitud emanaba hostilidad.

"Claro que sí… me está esperando afuera." Mintió la chica.

"Qué raro, no lo vi cuando entré."

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico. Era como si la hubiera estando acechando de lejos, esperando a que se quedara completamente sola.

"¿E-En serio? Vaya, entonces debió adelantarse. Mejor me voy para no hacerlo esperar." Dijo en un apuro intentando librarse. No quiso darle la oportunidad de detenerla, por lo que tomó su mochila y corrió al lado opuesto.

"No tan rápido." Gruñó el castaño y la tomó de la muñeca agresivamente, forzándola a regresarse entre él y la pared.

"¡O-Oye déjame ir!" Bufó Asuna enfurecida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

"Siempre me han gustado las chicas que pueden darme una paliza." Murmuró con una sonrisa perversa. "Bueno, al menos aquí no puedes hacerlo."

Tenía razón. Si estuvieran en ese otro mundo podría tomar su florete sin problemas y ponerlo en su lugar, pero en la escuela estaba completamente desarmada y vulnerable. Él era demasiado fuerte a comparación de ella, no había manera de que pudiera empujarlo o hacerle daño.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" No dejaba de mirarlo con furia, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara de pavor.

"A ti claro." Rio entre dientes. "Pero sé que no podré convencerte tan fácil."

La mirada de Asuna se tornó lúgubre. ¿Acaso iba a hacerlo por la fuerza? ¿Qué pensaba hacerle…? Miles de escenarios volaron por su mente, y en pánico Asuna comenzó a forcejearse, pero Kibaou la sujetó de ambas muñecas con firmeza y las llevó arriba de su cabeza para inmovilizarla por completo.

Asuna perdió el aliento al sentir los rasposos labios de Kibaou sobre su cuello y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos como cascadas. No de nuevo, por favor no de nuevo... Sentía el mismo temor que sintió con Sugou, solo que esta vez lo aterrador era que esto era real, no un mundo virtual. Si no había nadie cerca para ayudarla quien sabe qué tan lejos iría con ella, y el solo pensarlo la paralizaba por completo.

¿Qué pensaría Kazuto de ella ahora…?

"¡N-No! ¡Suéltame!" Asuna continuó luchando, pero Kibaou solo reforzada su agarre en ella. "¡Por favor déjame ir!"

"¡Aléjate de ella desgraciado!"

Gritó una voz enfurecida y antes de que pudiera registrar lo que sucedió Asuna era libre y Kibaou se encontraba en el suelo. Débil y todavía asustada las rodillas de Asuna temblaron, pero un par de brazos tibios la sujetaron con fuerza.

"¿Asuna estás bien?" Kazuto la abrazó desesperado, acogiéndola en su pecho.

Estremecida Asuna se aferró a la camisa de Kazuto y asintió callada.

Desde el suelo Kibaou se levantó débilmente, mirando con rencor al pelinegro al sentir sangre bajar por su mentón. Estaba herido y sin energías por haber refrenado a Asuna, y sabía que en ese instante no tendría oportunidad contra el pelinegro enfurecido.

"No quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más…" Kazuto bufó amenazante. "Si te le cruzas de nuevo no voy a contenerme."

Kibaou lo miró rencoroso y chistó frustrado. Sujetando su mandíbula herida se levantó sin nada más que poder hacer y se retiró vencido.

"Asuna…" Kazuto la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, todavía preocupado por ella. "Gracias al cielo estás bien."

Asuna quien seguía hundida en su pecho no pudo evitar llorar de alivio, sujetando a Kazuto con inmensa fuerza. "Tenía tanto miedo…" Su voz chilló aguda entre lágrimas. "P-Pensé que pasaría de nuevo…"

Kazuto la miró tristemente. Lamentaba no haber llegado antes, y mucho más lamentaba que la chica tuviera que recordar esos momentos tan terroríficos que los dos vivieron juntos. Pero se juró ser el mejor héroe posible para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, y definitivamente cumpliría su palabra.

"Gracias…" Asuna al fin levantó su rostro para sonreírle tristemente.

Tiernamente secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y la volvió a abrazar. A pesar de que la tenía en sus brazos su corazón seguía temeroso, pensaba que la podría perder o que alguien se la arrebataría. Pero aquí estaba, podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y su respirar.

"¿Crees…?" Comenzó Asuna tímidamente. "¿Crees que hoy pueda quedarme contigo?"

No pudo evitar sonreír. Las palabras de Asuna le hicieron recordar esa noche especial que compartieron hace tiempo, pero entendía que en ese momento la pelirroja necesitaba de su apoyo y compañía. De todas maneras, él tampoco quería apartarse de ella.

"Por supuesto."

* * *

 **Notas**

Y listo! Vaya qué difícil ha sido escribir tantos fics seguidos, pero qué satisfactorio es terminar!

Les juro que este fic salió de la nada y por pura suerte coincidía con el tema de hoy, y pues no quise inventar un personaje equis como antagonista, asi que usé a Kibaou. Por cierto ese nombre que le di es falso no crean que es canon o algo, yo lo inventé xD

Hay algo en la idea de Kazuto salvando a su princesa que me fascina OwO me parece tan romántico y dramático al mismo tiempo por más feo que se pueda poner xD

Pero bueno muchísimas gracias por leer y espero tener las energías para verlos en el penúltimo día de la KiriAsu week :D


End file.
